La Oscura Historia de los Potter
by gryvenclaw
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si James tuviese un hermano? ¿Qué pasaría si este hermano fuese un mortífago? ¿Y si estuviese enamorado de Lily?
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

Es 1 de septiembre, este año empezaré 7º curso en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el idiota de mi hermano ha conseguido ser capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, lo que significará que estará por encima de mí en el campo, por suerte yo soy Premio Anual y sigo siendo su superior. A ver si él y su pandilla de amigos lo entienden de una vez por todas, ja, merodeadores, alborotadores sin sentido diría yo. A lo lejos veo a mi amigo Lucius, que mira con disgusto a mi "adorada" familia, él es el único que sabe que no los soporto, son unos falsos, aquí actuando como si me quisieran, pero si incluso han adoptado al niñito mimado de Sirius Black, que ahora habla con Dorea.

\- No entiendo por qué esta prisa por llegar al andén, James. Todavía falta mucho. Les dice Dorea a mi hermano y a Sirius, Y así es, hemos llegado una hora antes.

\- Es que, mama Dorea, Jamie está algo impaciente por ver a alguien… - dice Sirius moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.

\- Jajaja – ríe mi padre, no entiendo porque le ríe las gracias a este patán. – Y ese alguien… ¿No será una chica?

\- Justamente viene por ahí ¡HEY, PELI-PELI! ¡EVANS! VEN A CONOCER A TUS SUEGROS – Grita Sirius, es que no lo soporto, ¿Tiene que ser tan molesto y vulgar?

La pobre chica estará mortificada, como todas la niñitas buenas de este estúpido colegio. Para mi sorpresa la chica le grita de vuelta. Le llama imbécil y un montón de improperios más. Y me fijo en ella, ¿Cómo no la había hecho antes?, es preciosa: su pelo, rojo como el fuego, flota a su alrededor como una aureola. Sus ojos verdes, como un campo de trigo en primavera, brillan con el brillo de mil esmeraldas.

\- ¡VENGA LILY, SABES QUE ME ADORAS!

En tus sueños, pienso yo.

\- ¡EN TUS SUEÑOS, BLACK! – Grita la chica en respuesta, Lily, Lily Evans. Repito su nombre en mi interior, quiero recordarlo, tengo que encontrarla otra vez.

¡Por fin! Sí, por fin me he librado de mi familia. Ahora estoy en el vagón de los prefectos, esperando a que comience la reunión de todos los años. Estoy hablando con Malfoy, que es prefecto de la casa Slytherin, junto a Severus Snape, o mejor conocido como Snivellus, como lo suele llamar mi querido hermano. Estamos hablando de todo y de nada, porque estoy pensando en mis cosas y no les estoy haciendo ni caso. De repente se abre la puerta, y cuál es mi sorpresa cuando me encuentro a la chica que antes le había gritado a Black. Toda mi atención se posa en ella y levantándome, me dirijo hacia ella y le digo:

\- Hola, yo soy John Potter.

\- ¿Potter? – dice ella - ¿Eres hermano de James Potter?

\- Sí, pero no te asustes. – le digo al fijarme en la expresión que ha tomado su cara – Yo no soy tan pesado como él.

\- Lo siento, pero no me llevo bien con tu hermano. Si me permites, creo que es un arrogante, mujeriego y pesado, muy, muy pesado. Por cierto, yo soy Lily Evans.

Sonrío por lo que me dice y no puedo dejar de admirar su preciosa sonrisa y las graciosas pecas que adornan su cara.

\- No te preocupes, aunque es mi hermano, sé cómo es y lo pesado que puede llegar a ser.

Veo que se relaja al pronunciar mis palabras. En ese momento se acercan Malfoy y Snape hasta nosotros.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, sangre-sucia? – dice Malfoy despectivamente.

Veo que la cara de Lily se convierte en indignación y con un precioso gesto le contesta:

\- Deberías tener más respeto, Malfoy. Yo también soy prefecta y por tu insulto te voy a quitar 70 puntos a tu casa.

\- ¡Asquerosa Muggle! Ten cuidado no vaya a pasarte algo este año. Vigila tus espaldas.

Lily sonríe y vuelve a decir:

\- 100 puntos menos Malfoy.

Veo a Malfoy marcharse maldiciendo contra Lily. Ya hablaré con él en otro momento, le advertiré de que tenga cuidado con ella. No sé por qué pero tengo la necesidad de verla, de oírla… ¿Me estaré enamorando?

Ella nos mira sonriente y dice:

\- Hola, Severus. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ahora que te veo muy bien. – susurra Snape mientras sonríe. ¡No lo puedo creer! Snape está sonriendo ¡Esto es el fin del mundo!

\- Bueno me alegro. Ahora me tengo que ir, me está esperando Remus. Encantada, John y espero comprobar que no eres igual que tu hermano, sería un alivio.

Sin evitarlo sonrío al escuchar sus palabras y veo que se marcha para reunirse con Lupin.

Ya estamos todos los Premios Anuales y los prefectos de las 4 casas. Da comienzo la reunión, pero yo no puedo apartar mi mirada de Lily, aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes y con una piel blanca como la porcelana. Veo que me mira y sonríe y yo solo puedo sonreírle y admirar su belleza mientras un hormigueo recorre mi estómago.

Este curso en Hogwarts está empezando a ser más interesante, y todo gracias a Lily. La veo en las rondas, en los pasillos, en los descansos... Estoy empezando a conocer todo de ella, incluso puedo saber cuándo cambia de perfume en Navidad. Debería haberle regalado algo, he estado mucho tiempo preguntándome si debería o no, no quiero parecerme al acosador de mi hermano. Espero que ese nuevo perfume no sea un regalo de James, creo que no soportaría que aceptara algo que viniera de él, al fin y al cabo, ha sido nuestro menosprecio hacia mi hermano lo que nos ha unido.

Noto cuando está triste, contenta, excitada, veo como la rabia y la indignación brillan en sus preciosos ojos verdes cuando alguien la llama "sangre sucia". Veo como increpa y les quita puntos a mi hermano y a sus amigos, aunque sean de la misma casa. Somos tan parecidos, parece cosa del destino.

Veo a mi hermano, con todos sus estúpidos y fallidos intentos de conquistarla, demasiados intentos para mi gusto, es como si la quisiera de verdad; tal vez el inepto de Black tenga razón y mi hermano si esté interesado en ella. Pues lo siento hermanito, pero esta vez no te quedarás con lo que es mío.

Hoy es la final del campeonato de Quidditch (Gryffindor - Rawenclaw), estoy nervioso, es mi último año y, como buen fanático de este deporte, quiero ganar la copa para mi casa. Mientras desayuno, veo a los alumnos ir de aquí para allá con comida en la mano. Todos están expectantes para ver qué pasará en el campo de Quiddich dentro de 30 minutos. Sí, falta tan solo media hora para conseguir la victoria, la mía y la de los leones. La mía, porque he decidido decirle a Lily todo lo que siento por ella y, si todo va bien, esta noche estaré con ella. Estoy deseando ver la cara que se le va a quedar a mi hermano cuando vea que YO, he sido quien ha conquistado a su querida "prefecta perfecta".

Me dirijo a los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch y mientras me cambio, me doy cuenta que mi hermano ya ha llegado y se dispone a dar la típica charla antes de cualquier partido. ¡Qué rollazo!

\- A ver chicos, hoy es un día muy importante, ¿de acuerdo? Lo tenemos que dar todo sobre el campo. Nosotros contamos con la ventaja de tener cuatro jugadores del equipo con la última escoba que ha salido al mercado - dijo James con arrogancia - pero eso no nos hace invencibles.

\- Venga, James, no alardees que, aunque no tuviéramos las escobas más nuevas ganaríamos igual - ironizó Wood (ajajajaja XD Sí, el padre de Oliver).

\- James, ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. No hace falta tu discurso lleno de altanería - le contesto mientras intento no perder la paciencia.

El partido da comienzo y cuando vamos 90 - 30 a nuestro favor, me fijo en mi hermano. Está intentando captar la atención de mi Lily haciendo piruetas con la escoba ¡Una tontería! Entonces, llevo mis ojos hasta la cabellera roja que se encuentra en las gradas y observo cómo Lily curva sus labios en una sonrisa. Todo mi ser arde con ese gesto y empuñando el bate de golpeador dirijo sin querer (queriendo) la pelota hacia mi hermano, en el momento en el que él coge la snitch y ganamos la copa.

En la enfermería, ahí está James después de lo que he hecho. Ha caído a 15 metros de altura. Acaba de despertarse y está hablando con nuestros padres cuando llego hasta su cama.

\- Ey, John, hemos ganado la copa. ¿No estás contento? Es lo que tu querías - me dice James con su alegría natural

\- Claro que estoy contento. ¿Qué mejor que abandonar el mejor colegio de magia del mundo ganando una copa de Quiddich? - susurro yo con arrogancia, esa que intento evitar, sobre todo, si está Lily delante.

\- Enhorabuena chicos - dice mi padre. Por cierto, John, tenemos que hablar seriamente contigo. Ha llegado a oídos míos y de tu madre que has estado amenazando a alumnos de primer y segundo año, a hijos de muggles. ¿Es eso cierto?

Esa confesión me cae como un balde agua fría. Al principio intento negarlo, pero ¿para qué? Prefiero que sepan cómo soy realmente y lo que pienso sobre hijos de muggles.

\- Sí, es cierto. Pienso que gente así no debería estudiar en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y por qué no? La mejor alumna de Hogwarts es hija de muggles y, por lo que he podido ver a lo largo de este año, sois muy amigos - me responde mi hermano.

Frunzo el ceño. ¡Nos ha estado espiando!

\- John, cariño - me susurra mi madre - Nosotros no te hemos enseñado a ser tan prejuicioso. Ellos tienen el mismo derecho que tú a estudiar aquí.

\- Madre, papá, lo siento, pero yo no pienso así

\- ¿Es por eso por lo que te juntas tanto con Malfoy y su pandilla? - espeta mi hermano ante el gesto de incredulidad de mis padres.

\- Pero, ¿cómo has podido, John? Después de lo que me hicieron los padres de esos muchachos te dije que la familia Malfoy y otras de sangre pura nos odian. Ellos son futuros mortífagos. Es que, acaso, ¿Tú quieres ser uno de ellos? ¿Quieres caer tan bajo? - me pregunta mi padre.

\- Papá, tranquilízate, que comparta su ideología no significa que vaya a llevar la marca en mi brazo.

\- Confío en ti, hijo, y te quiero, y por eso no quiero que acabes siendo un mortífago. No sirve para nada servir a Voldemort.

Veo como mi padre se relaja ante lo que le acabo de decir.

No servir a Lord Voldemort, si eso ya se verá. Lucius ya me ha ofrecido que me una a ellos, pero aún no lo considero.

Hoy vamos a recoger a James a la estación, es el final de curso y dice que tiene una noticia que darnos, seguro que es una de las tonterías que planea con los estúpidos de sus amigos.

Cruzamos la barrera y vemos a la muchedumbre que se aglomera en el andén. Lo único bueno que tiene todo esto es que podré volver a ver a Lily. Hemos estado hablando por carta, pero quiero verla, ya hace tiempo que no la veo, pero su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas siguen grabados en mi memoria. Por sus cartas sé que no sale con nadie, me lo habría dicho a estas alturas.

Vemos como mi hermano corre hacia nosotros. A ver cuando acaba esta tontería y puedo ir a ver a Lily.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - grita en medio de la estación. ¿Es que no puede comportarse como una persona normal?

\- ¡Mamá Dorea! ¡Papá Charlus! - grita también Black. ¡Que deshonra para el apellido Black! Normal que su madre le torturara, y para colmo lo he tenido que aguantar todo el año, porque parece ser que Charlus y Dorea lo quisieran adoptar.

\- Os he echado muchísimo de menos. A ti también, hermano... no creas que no me sobra amor para repartir. ¿Se puede ser más dramático? Hay veces que no lo soporto.

James y mi padre se ponen a hablar de su último partido de quidditch. Sí, sí, todos sabemos lo maravilloso que es James. A ver si suelta ya lo que tiene que soltar. Cuando están a punto de rememorar una de las mejores jugadas de James les corto:

\- Y... ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos tenías que decir James?

\- Importante y esperada, esperadísima, ¿no es así Corni? - dice Sirius con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

James carraspea e intenta ponerse serio.

\- Madre, Padre, John. Quiero deciros que después de mucho tiempo siendo libre como el viento, salvaje como un caballo, por fin han conseguido domesticar al gran James Charlus Potter.

\- Jajajaja - ríe mi padre - ¿ Y quién es la afortunada ?

\- Charlus, como avergüences a esa chica te enteras - le amenaza Dorea

\- Bien familia, la vais a conocer inmediatamente, ya viene por ahí. Voy a ayudarla con sus cosas.

Vemos como James se aleja. Lily viene por ahí, a ver si James viene pronto y puedo ir a verla antes de que se marche. James se acerca a ella. ¡Ahora no es momento para discutir, James!. Para mi desgracia veo como James le ayuda con sus cosas sin discutir, sin gritos ni insultos de por medio. No, no, esto no puede ser, no puede estar pasando - pienso mientras se acercan.

\- Familia, esta es Lily Evans, mi novia y el amor de mi vida.

\- Hola - saluda tímidamente ella a Charlus y Dorea. ¡Hola John! - me saluda con una sonrisa.

Soy incapaz de devolvérsela, todavía estoy en estado de shock. Esto no puede estar pasando - vuelvo a pensar.

\- Ya iba siendo hora James, creíamos que no serías capaz de conquistar a tu peli-peli - dice Charlus mientras suelta una carcajada al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Lily.

\- ¡CHARLUS! Decidido, esta noche duermes en el sofá.

\- Pero Dorea, no seas mala conmigo. ¡Porfa...!

\- Ay cariño - dice Dorea refiriéndose a Lily y haciéndole caso omiso a mi padre - No le hagas caso al idiota de mi marido. Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no te vienes a comer con nosotros? Te prometo que mis chicos se comportarán, eso les vale, porque si no les amenazaré con dejarles sin comida.

Dejo que Lily y Dorea se adelanten mientras van hablando de lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser los hombres (No todos, pero algunos si XD)

\- Papá Charlus, te va a costar que te perdone - dice Sirius

\- No creas hijo, no creas - le contesta mi padre riéndose.

Odio cuando hace eso.

\- ¿Y tú no dices nada John? - me pregunta James

\- Enhorabuena James. Lo digo por decir mientras me alejo de ellos. Necesito recuperarme de este golpe. Y encima tengo que comer con ellos.

A pesar de todo, la comida ha sido soportable, parece que la presencia de Lily en la mesa hace que James y Sirius se comporten. Ahora me dirijo al salón donde está Lily, mientras Dorea y Charlus limpian la cocina y James y Sirius han subido a buscar unas cosas que le quieren enseñar a Lily.

Necesito hablar con ella - pienso mientras me acerco al sofá donde está sentada.

\- ¡John! - me recibe con una sonrisa - Tus padres son encantadores, y muy divertidos. La comida ha sido genial.

\- ¿Pero cómo has podido Lily? - le espeto bruscamente.

\- John, pero ¿qué dices?

\- ¿Cómo has podido salir con James?. Pero si tú le odias.

\- Tú no eres quien para decirme con quien puedo y no puedo salir.

Se está enfadando, lo sé, pero yo también lo estoy.

\- Tú deberías haber salido conmigo. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. ¿Cómo no puedes verlo?

\- John, estoy enamorada de tu hermano, no de ti, acéptalo.

\- Te equivocas, ya lo verás y te darás cuenta Lily Evans, porque tú vas a ser mía.

Y como estoy suficientemente cabreado salgo de casa dando un portazo. No pienso volver aquí. Ya veremos cuánto les dura la felicidad porque yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

\- Y por el poder que me han concedido las leyes mágicas, yo os declaro marido y mujer.

Se besan, se besan apasionadamente con todo el amor que guardan sus corazones y se funden en uno solo porque ahora son Frank y Alice Longbottom. Los presentes aplauden y sonríen con esa muestra de amor y al mismo tiempo se dirigen a felicitarles.

\- Enhorabuena Frank - le dice Sirius - ¿Ya has pensado en la noche de bodas?

\- Canuto - grita Remus - ¿Crees que es el momento apropiado para decir eso?

Frank y James sueltan una carcajada y el primero le contesta:

\- Aunque lo hubiese pensado, no te hubiera dicho nada, perro malo.

\- Felicidades Longbottom - le digo yo. Me han invitado pero solo porque la boda se ha celebrado en casa de mis padres. A mí no me hace gracia estar aquí y a Longbottom tampoco. Nunca nos hemos caído bien.

Tras las felicitaciones, nos dirigimos hacia las mesas para comer. A mí me ha tocado sentarme con James, Lily, mi prima Prue, que desde hace unos meses está saliendo con Black, y con Lupin, el licántropo. También se nos unen Mckinnon y una tal Mary McDonald. Yo también tengo acompañante. Se llama Erika Dixon, una chica impresionantemente guapa que ha provocado que varios hombres no le quiten el ojo de encima, como es el caso de Dedalus Diggle. Menos mal que accedió a acompañarme a la boda, con ella se hace más ameno, puesto que no hablo con nadie, ni siquiera con Lily. Desde el incidente en el que le reproché porqué salía con mi hermano, no cruzamos palabra, alguna vez, pero solo por educación. Por eso he venido, para poder verla. En la mesa se hablan de muchos temas pero yo solo estoy interesado en el de esta tarde. Erika y yo somos mortífagos y a las 7 de la tarde tenemos una reunión con mi señor, soy su mano derecha.

\- Estoy tan contenta con la boda. Mirad a Frank y Alice, son tan felices - susurra Lily con una sonrisa.

\- Te veo así de feliz y no puedo esperar a que llegue nuestro día, cariño.

Todos nos quedamos callados ante lo que ha dicho mie hermano mientras ellos dos se ríen y aclaran:

\- Sí, chicos, nos vamos a casar. James me lo pidió el otro día.

\- ¡Ay, Diosito!- murmura Sirius alucinado

\- Canuto, ¿quieres dejar de ver telenovelas muggles?

Pero, ¿cómo puede ser?, ¿se casan?. Yo no puedo permitir eso. Siempre he visto la felicidad en los ojos de James, desde pequeño, siempre he soportado que la suya fuera a costa de la mía, pero esta vez será al revés. Yo conseguiré mi felicidad y él se quedará sin nada, lo mismo que yo he tenido en todos estos años. NADA, ni de amor, ni de felicidad. Todo era para James, ahora será para mí.

Un chillido me saca de mis pensamientos. Es Prue, que ante la noticia del próximo enlace está muy emocionada.

\- Felicidades James. No me lo puedo creer. Tú casándote - grita con alegría. Después se dirige a Lily y la besa mientras ésta se ríe divertida

\- Muchas Felicidades, chicos. Ya era hora, James, de que se lo pidieras - dice Remus - Canuto, ¿tú no tienes nada que decir?

\- Claro que sí, Lunático. James, hermano, muchas felicidades. Me alegro mucho de que por fin hayas conquistado a la pelirroja.

James y Lily se miran y sonríen

\- Gracias Canuto - le contesta este - Pero no te pongas sentimental y ven a darme un abrazo.

Se ríen y se abrazan como lo que son, dos buenos amigos pero, sobre todo, dos hermanos.

\- Ya veréis que pronto la felicidad nos llegará y viviremos en paz - susurra Mckinnon con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro. No sabéis lo que se os viene encima - suelto sin pensar en mis palabras.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2 De bodas y reuniones

CÁPITULO 1 DE BODAS Y REUNIONES

Todos los compañeros de mesa se quedaron mudos, no sabían a qué venía eso que había dicho el mayor de los Potter, sonaba demasiado a los augurios de guerra que se oían cada vez más en el Ministerio, ¿Pero que podía saber John sobre eso? No era miembro de la Orden, y aunque era amigo de Lucius nunca había dado muestras de simpatizar con la causa del Señor Oscuro. Por entre las caras del grupo de amigos se podía ver como unos estaban sorprendidos, otros indignados y horrorizados y otros directamente que no querían creerlo, no querían creer que una guerra se les venía encima.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó Moody – No eres auror, ni miembro de la Orden; es imposible que un civil como tú esté tan informado sobre este asunto. – Inquirió el viejo auror mirándolo con sospecha.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que mi padre es el jefe de aurores y mi hermano miembro de la Orden sería raro que no lo supiese. - Dijo John intentando salvar la situación.

Alastor continuaba observando al mayor de los Potter con suspicacia, pero no era el único que empezaba a sospechar, Lily ya sabía cómo se las traía John. Aun así ellos no eran los únicos había alguien más que sospechaba, alguien que no había destacado tanto, alguien que podría cambiarlo todo.

\- Creía que ya no te acercabas por aquí (Godric's Hollow). – Observó Mary McDonald aumentando así las sospechas de Moody y atrayendo peligrosamente la atención de John hacia ella.

\- ¿Y que puede saber alguien como tú? – Contestó John despectivamente. - ¿Tanto quieres mis atenciones?

\- Menuda tensión hay por aquí ¿No Gabian?- soltó uno de los gemelos Prewett ante el tenso silencio que se había apoderado de la mesa.

\- Sí querido Fideon, y no precisamente de la buena – Le respondió su hermano.

\- Se agradece la ayuda chicos, pero no necesito a nadie para luchar mis peleas. Estoy bastante segura que Potter sabe a lo que me refiero y si la intuición no me falla, su querida acompañante también lo sabe. – Insinuó Mary.

\- Espero que lo de querida no haya segundas intenciones McDonald, no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. ¿Por qué no vuelves al sitio del que saliste? – Espetó Erika, la acompañante de John.

\- Al parecer, John, te has dado cuenta que no tienes posibilidades con _esa_ persona y lo intentas con otra. - afirmó Mary, mirando de reojo a Lily para que John entendiera a quien se refería.

Ante esto Mary sintió una punzada de dolor en la pierna a causa de la patada que le acababa de dar Lily mientras el resto de sus amigas la miraban con cierto reproche. Viendo como la discusión amenazaba con continuar y mucho más fuerte que antes Marlenne se dispuso a cortarla:

\- Basta chicos, Frank y Alice vienen por ahí, y no quiero aguarles la fiesta, así que aquí no ha pasado nada.

\- Cierto, empezad a comportaros, y eso va por todos. – Concluyo Prue.

\- ¿Sabes que prima? – Dijo John refiriéndose a Prue – No me apetece compartir la mesa con alguien como ella. Además tenemos un compromiso y llegamos tarde, así que mejor nos vamos ya. – Anunció – Longbottom, gracias por la invitación.

\- Adiós John. – se despidió Frank – ¿Ocurre algo chicos?

\- No pasa nada Frank – Contestó James.

\- Eso, tú ahora concéntrate en lo importante de esto. – Dijo Sirius.

\- Cierto, ahora somos una familia Alice. – Sonrió Frank ilusionado.

\- Yo me refería más bien a la noche de bodas Frankie-Boy. – Soltó Sirius con una sonrisa perruna

\- Querido Canuto, - replicó James - creo que olvidas lo realmente importante de tooodo esto.

\- No me digas que a ti también te han sorbido el cerebro con esas ideas del matrimonio, Corni. – Rogó Sirius.

\- No, yo me refería a la semanita interesante que estos dos van a pasar de luna de miel. - Rio James aliviando la tensión en el ambiente y causando el sonrojo de la pareja. – Vamos Lils, te invito

\- ¿Cómo que me invitas, James? – Preguntó Lily con cierto recelo

\- ¡Claro! A pasear con mi increíble persona.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco mientras se quejaba de lo payaso que podía llegar a ser, pero se levantó y aceptó encantada el brazo del chico mientras se dirigían hacia las calles del pueblo. Si se les observaba pasear juntos por el pueblo se podía apreciar como ambos se relajaban, y es que la inminente guerra hacia estragos entre todos, aumentaba los nervios y la ansiedad. Apreciaban al máximo esos pequeños instantes de felicidad como la boda de Frank y Alice, o pequeños instantes de paz como los que tenían dando un pequeño paseo por las calles adoquinadas de Godric's Hollow que rememoraban un pasado mágico y medieval. Paso a paso se iban alejando de la fiesta.

La casa de los Potter se situaba en la esquina de la calle principal del pueblo. Desde fuera se veía que era una casa realmente confortable. Los techos, el suelo y los muebles de madera creaban una atmósfera cálida y acogedora, sobre todo por la noche, cuando se encendían las luces y se prendía fuego a la leña en la gran chimenea del salón. De día, las paredes de piedra blanca y rosada reflejaban la luz que entraba por las grandes ventanas y la casa se iluminaba de oro. Había diez habitaciones, pero parecían cincuenta. Todas se comunicaban a través de un complicado sistema de puertas, escaleras y pasillos. Mirándola desde fuera, se podría decir que era una casa de tan solo una planta, pero por dentro era todo un laberinto.

La casa desprendía un agradable olor a leña, pero olfateándola con más detenimiento, se podían distinguir distintos aromas según la habitación que visitabas. El despacho del señor Potter, por ejemplo, se apreciaba el buen olor de los libros; la cocina, olía a tarta de melaza y a las famosas galletas que tan bien le salían a Dorea y que tanto le gustaban a Sirius.

La pareja iba avanzando mientras se fijaban en el maravilloso pueblo por el que caminaban.

\- Es precioso, ¿verdad? – observó Lily

\- Sí, tanto como tú.

\- ¡James! – le regañó Lily mientras se ponía del mismo rojo que su pelo

\- ¿Qué? , sólo he dicho la verdad. – Soltó James mirando intensamente a su novia

\- Te quiero mucho. – Susurró Lily al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus labios con los de él.

\- Yo también te quiero, pelirroja, desde el primer día que te vi, aunque me comportara como un idiota.

Lily sonrió suavemente mientras le daba otro beso, un beso que James recibió con mucho gusto y cogiéndole la cara con sus dos manos, lo profundizó como si no quisiera que nunca acabara ese momento. Cuando acabó el beso se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos antes de continuar paseando por el pueblo.

Godric's Hollow, según contaban las leyendas, era el lugar en el que se estableció Godric Gryffindor, unos de los cuatro fundadores del colegio Hogwarts. Según estas Godric creó el pueblo con la idea futura que ambas comunidades, tanto la mágica como la muggle, pudiesen convivir en paz. Tal vez por eso las casas más antiguas en las que también vivían muggles tenían cierto parecido a cabañas de magos como las que se podían ver en las películas o algunas novelas muggles. Conservaban en sus patios también algunos monumentos de apariencia druídica en honor a sus antiguos protectores y aliados.

El Valle de Godric era un pueblo delicioso. Las casas de piedra tenían verandas y jardines de flores protegidos por muros cubiertos de moras y rosas silvestres. Estaba situado en un valle tranquilo que descendía en suave pendiente hacia el apacible mar de una bahía amplia y profunda.

Al final el deseo de Godric Gryffindor fue escuchado y Godric's Hollow se convirtió en la única comunidad de Gran Bretaña en la que desde hacía muchos años las gentes mágicas y los muggles habitaban en una perfecta armonía.

La boda había terminado hacia horas y los novios ya se habían marchado para empezar cuanto antes su luna de miel. Remus, Sirius y James se encontraban en el despechado del padre de éste último hablando sobre algunos temas de la Orden cuando Sirius dijo:

\- James, no quisiera preocuparte pero, ¿qué piensas sobre la "conversación" de Mary y John de esta tarde?

\- No sé, Sirius, la verdad es que le he estado dando vueltas al asunto pero no sé qué pensar. Mary es una buena amiga y no tendría por qué mentir pero John, al fin y al cabo, es mi hermano, aunque no nos llevemos del todo bien y no quiero creer que sea una mala persona.

\- Tienes razón – afirmó Remus – pero, ¿no te parece extraño que hable sobre asuntos de los que no está informado? Digo, tu padre no creo que le cuente nada sobre las misiones de los aurores y nosotros tampoco le tenemos informado respecto a los planes de la Orden.

\- Así que, ¿tú piensas igual que Ojoloco? Como somos sangre pura y él se juntaba con la pandilla de Malfoy, ¿ya lo catalogáis como un mortífago? – le contestó James – No sabía que te fijaras tanto en las apariencias, precisamente tú, Lunático. Sirius, también es sangre pura, y míralo dónde está.

\- Esto es distinto, Cornamenta, no me fijo en las apariencias, me fijo en los hechos y tengo que decir que lo que está haciendo John últimamente es bastante sospechoso. ¿No te parece curioso que siempre desaparezca cuando hay un ataque?

\- Remus, tiene razón, James, es bastante sospechoso – manifestó Sirius

\- Sospechoso o no, John es mi hermano y hasta que no me demuestre lo contrario continuará teniendo mi apoyo y confianza.

Remus y Sirius se miraron sin saber qué hacer, estaba claro que James jamás desconfiaría de su hermano a no ser que tuvieran las pruebas suficientes que demostraran que lo que decían era cierto.

\- Bueno, cambiemos de tema – dijo Sirius, al ver que entraban en el despacho Lily y Prue.

\- ¿De qué habláis? – preguntó Prue abrazándose a Sirius

\- Sobre la Orden – le contestó él mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

\- Según he oído, va a unirse un chico joven. Estudiaba en una escuela de magia en América. Tiene nuestra edad – informó Lily

\- ¿Un chico joven? – cuestionó Remus soltando una carcajada- Cornamenta, Canuto, id con cuidado.

\- Ja, ja, ja – rio con ironía James – no creo que se atreva a acercarse a mi pelirroja.

\- Ni a mi morena – continuó Sirius

\- ¡Oye, que estamos delante! – les recriminaron ambas.

\- Bueno chicos, yo me voy a descansar, ha sido un día largo y agotador – se despidió Remus.

Los cinco amigos salieron del despacho y tras despedirse de Charlus y Dorea se marcharon hacia sus respectivas casas sin saber que en otro lugar no muy lejano se estaba llevando a cabo otra reunión muy distinta a la suya.

* * *

En un estrecho sendero mojado por las finas gotas de la lluvia, dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, aparecieron de repente, uno al lado de otro, cogidos de la mano. Permanecieron inmóviles durante unos segundos mirando hacia la mansión que ante ellos se alzaba. Atravesaron la oscura verja de hierro y empezaron a caminar por aquel camino lleno de setos que se aglomeraban a ambos lados del sendero. Al final de éste se encontraron con una magnífica mansión cuyas ventanas estaban iluminadas. Ante la puerta, se encontraba una fuente que representaba la supuesta dominación de los sangre pura hacia los muggles.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? – susurró John rompiendo el silencio – Hoy es tu gran día. Al fin conocerás al Señor Tenebroso.

\- No puedo estar nerviosa por algo que he esperado toda mi vida. Es mi oportunidad y no pienso dejarla pasar.

Continuaron caminando hacia la casa. Sus pisadas en la grava resonaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Presurosos se acercaron a la puerta, que se abrió hacia dentro. Subieron por una escalera de mármol que hacía resonar el eco de sus pasos. Llegaron a un amplio salón que estaba tenuemente iluminado por la chimenea. En medio del salón se hallaba una larga mesa repleta de gente, todos en silencio, con la mirada puesta en la persona que estaba sentada en la cabecera de ésta.

\- John, Érika, llegáis tarde – dijo aquél hombre con voz clara.

\- Lo sentimos, mi señor – se disculpó John – hemos tenido un inconveniente.

\- Ya lo sé, la boda de los Longbottom ¿no es así? – preguntó

\- Así es, mi señor- contestó ella.

\- Tomad asiento ahí – dijo señalando unas sillas que hasta entonces habían estado vacías.

\- Antes que nada, deberíamos dar la bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante. John, ¿respondes por ella? Tú la has traído y tú serás el responsable si ella osara a traicionarnos.

\- Lo sé, mi señor, pero, respondo por ella, no va a atraicionarnos, será una fiel servidora.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces démosle la bienvenida a Érika Dixon. Levántate y acércate hacia mí, muchacha – dijo esta vez Voldemort dirigiendo su mirada a ella.

Érika se levantó y sin vacilar en su paso se acercó hasta aquel hombre de piel pálida.

\- Extiende tu brazo izquierdo. - Ordenó

Ella se lo extendió y en cuestión de segundos sintió un ardiente dolor recorriéndole el antebrazo. Dirigió su vista hacia éste y vio cómo, poco a poco, unas líneas negras empezaban a formarse componiendo una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, la Marca Tenebrosa.

Una vez terminado el proceso, dejó de sentir aquél punzante dolor, aunque la molestia en su antebrazo persistía y persistiría hasta que la cicatriz estuviese totalmente curada, y en sus labios formó una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Por fin, era miembro de los motífagos! Tras esto, Voldemort la mandó de nuevo a su sitio y cuando llegó recibió un beso en los labios por parte de John.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué novedades me traéis? – preguntó Voldemort

\- Según tengo entendido, la próxima semana llegaran los alumnos de Hogwarts a Kings Cross. Es el lugar más apropiado para atacar, porque la Orden y los aurores llegarán enseguida – contestó Avery

El interés de los reunidos se incrementó, todos mantenían su mirada entre Avery y Voldemort.

\- ¿Qué día? – volvió a preguntar el Señor Tenebroso.

\- El miércoles a las 11

\- A mí me han informado de otra cosa, mi señor, - Dijo Rosier – En el Ministerio se dice que debido a los frecuentes ataques piensan cambiar la hora de llegada, que no llegaran sino hasta el anochecer. – Añadió.

\- Eso es una pista falsa. – Replicó Avery – seguro que quien te dio la pista estaba bajo un encantamiento confundus.

\- Yo no creo eso. – Insistió Rosier, pero ante la mirada de su señor prefirió callar.

\- Confío en ti Avery, espero que por tu bien no te equivoques.

\- Mi señor, tengo información sobre la Orden. – Intervino John, y continuó – Pronto se incorporara un nuevo miembro venido de Estados Unidos, que según cuentan se trata de un joven bastante talentoso.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – Inquirió Voldemort

\- No lo sé todavía, mi señor, pero estoy completamente seguro que para el miércoles ya habrá llegado.

\- Investiga sobre ese tema. – Le ordenó. – Si alguien no tiene nada nuevo que añadir, la reunión se da por terminada. – Y dicho esto se desapareció lejos de la Mansión Malfoy.

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras algunos mortifagos se levantaban y desaparecían de la misma forma que su señor. Pasados 5 minutos, en el salón, solo se hallaban John, Malfoy, Avery, Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle, Mulciber, Dolohov y los hermanos Lastrange.

\- Voy a aprovechar este ataque para vengarme de Black y Potter – informó Malfoy atrayendo el interés de los presentes.

\- Por mi haz lo que quieras, no pienso intervenir aunque sea mi hermano – le dijo John a Lucius.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – le preguntó Crabbe

\- ¿Qué les puede doler más, atacarles a ellos o a sus queridas novias? – preguntó retóricamente

\- ¿Estás pensando atacar a Prue Potter y a la sangre sucia de Evans? – cuestionó Dolohov.

\- Has dado en el clavo. Sí, he pensado eso.

\- ¿Quieres torturarlas? – Se interesó Rodolphus Lastrange.

\- No exactamente, más bien va a ser una tortura para Black y Potter.

Esto atrajo la atención de John que le preguntó:

\- Si no entiendo mal, ¿estás intentando decir que quieres acostarte con ellas con mi hermano y Black delante?

\- Así es, eso mismo quiero hacer. Es una venganza justa por todo lo que nos hicieron en Hogwarts.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocar a Lily. No te lo voy a permitir. Haz lo que quieras con todas las chicas de la orden pero a ella ni tocarla. Es mía – le recriminó John

\- Vaya, así que todavía sigues enamorado de la novia de tu hermano. No podías caer más bajo, una sangre sucia.

\- Me da igual lo que pienses, Malfoy. Estás advertido. Que no me entere que la has tocado o te las verás conmigo y sabes que cuento con el respaldo del Señor Tenebroso.

Lucius Malfoy iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpido por uno de los hermanos Lastrange

\- Nos podemos vengar de ellos con otras, Malfoy – añadió Rabastan – También forman parte de la Orden, Mcdonald, que además, es una sangre impura y la recién casada, Alice Longbottom, a la que le podemos dar nuestro regalo de boda.

\- Es una buena idea, sería un magnífico regalo, para que siempre se acuerde de nosotros.

Al ver que nadie se disponía a añadir algo más, se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia la salida de la mansión, donde cada uno se desapareció a un lugar distinto. Cuando John llegó a su casa, todavía estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Malfoy sobre la venganza a su hermano y a Black y esperaba que la advertencia que le había hecho no se le olvidara porque no respondería de sus actos si aquél estúpido se atrevía a tocar a "su" mujer.

* * *

Nota de las autoras:

Hola, queridos lectores.

En primer lugar, gracias por leer el fic.

En segundo lugar, nos gustaría que nos dejarais algún comentario, positivo o negativo, pero sin ofender, el respeto y la educación lo primero.

Bueno,esto es todo, esperamos que os guste. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3 La historia de John Potter

CAPITULO 2: La Historia de John Potter

Una figura encapuchada se dirigía hacia Kensington solo iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna llena que brillaba en el cielo aquella noche. Sus pasos resonaban por las calles adoquinadas, el leve sonido de sus tacones hacía eco en una calle totalmente vacía. Iba completamente abrigada como si se tratara de una noche de invierno, la verdad es que aquella primavera estaba siendo increíblemente fresca. La casa a la que se dirigía estaba a dos manzanas, a cada paso aligeraba su marcha para llegar lo antes posible.

A través de lo que la luz de la luna dejaba ver, nuestra figura se trataba de una chica joven, de unos 20 años. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del frio que asolaba Inglaterra aquella noche, un fino vapor salía de su boca y se mezclaba con la niebla de su alrededor. Sus ojos, azules como el hielo, se mostraban fríos y con determinación centrándose solo en el destino de su recorrido. Se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor, este gesto hizo que su capucha se echara hacia atrás dejando el descubierto su rostro de tez pálida y rasgos angulosos y finos. Su nariz era pequeña y respingona y sus labios, carnosos, destacaban por su fuerte color rojo.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegó al final de su camino. Llamó al timbre, y mientras esperaba admiró la belleza de la casa: la fachada era testigo de todos los años que habían pasado desde su construcción, cubierta de piedra a la que el paso del tiempo y las inclemencias del clima habían dejado suave y resbaladiza. La puerta a la que había llamado también era de una madera muy antigua, pero resistente, y estaba flanqueada por dos árboles. A la izquierda de la puerta había un gran ventanal que daba al salón. Estaba formada por dos plantas, en la superior había un balcón que suponía que daba a la habitación principal. Más arriba pudo vislumbrar un espacio que parecía estar destinado al ático. Ella solo podía ver la parte delantera de la casa, pero sabía que tenía mucha más extensión de la que ella era capaz de observar.

Tras unos segundos se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre de la misma edad. Era alto y moreno y de complexión corpulenta. Sus ojos de un azul tormentoso se posaron sobre la figura de la joven y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Llevaba una barba de varios días que acentuaba una mandíbula recta y fuerte, de hecho, todos sus rasgos eran duros, parecía la clase de tipo con el que quieres evitar tener problemas. Aun así se podía observar el gran atractivo que desprendía.

\- Llegas tarde Erika. – le soltó con un matiz divertido en su voz.

\- He tenido que solucionar unos cuantos problemas antes de venir a verte.

\- ¿Más importantes que yo? – le pregunto mientras la hacía pasar al interior de la casa.

\- Vaya, John, parece que tu arrogancia se puede comparar con la de tu hermano – le contestó ella riendo – Sí, son bastante importantes. Tienen que ver con mi familia, pero ahora no tengo intención de hablar sobre eso.

\- No me hables de mi hermano, no quiero arruinar esta noche.

\- Muy bien, entonces hablemos de otra cosa – dijo ella mientras se desprendía de las prendas de abrigo y las dejaba sobre el sofá del salón.

Erika pudo fijarse mejor en cómo era la sala. Si bien no era muy grande, aunque resultaba muy acogedora. Frente a los ventanales, en la otra parte, había una chimenea encendida que poco a poco, la hizo entrar en calor. En mitad de la sala, había una mesa con cuatro sillas, en la que normalmente se tomaba el té. Había un florero en medio de la mesa para adornar, si más cabe, el salón.

Erika se sentó en un sillón y le preguntó a John porque la había hecho llamar, pero este no respondió, sino que acercándose por su espalda le apartó el pelo hacia un lado y empezó a besarle el cuello, ente esto la joven chica se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

\- No sabía que hoy querías jugar. - Dijo ella en voz baja mientras dejaba salir un gemido.

\- Sí, te quiero en mi habitación en diez segundos – le ordenó mientras la giraba y le daba un beso en los labios.

Tras este, vinieron muchos más, mientras subían las escaleras hacia la segunda planta. Entraron en la habitación de John y se dejaron llevar por el deseo y la lujuria.

Tres horas más tarde, tras dos asaltos en los que dominó el deseo carnal pero no el amor, John se encontraba en el balcón de su dormitorio mirando hacia la luna. Contemplándola le recorrió por todo el cuerpo un único sentimiento: Soledad. La misma que debería sentir aquella esfera al estar siempre sola, aunque brillara, allí en el firmamento. "Que solo estoy" pensó. "Lo tengo todo: dinero, poder, chicas dispuestas a hacer todo lo que yo quiero, pero no tengo Amor" discurría mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Sus ojos plasmaban odio y resentimiento hacia aquellas personas que no supieron darle lo que él necesitaba. Sus padres, su madre biológica y sobre todo, su hermano. "James" pensó, "lo odio tanto, solo él tiene la culpa de mi soledad, él me ha quitado mi felicidad". Y después estaba Lily. Él siempre le había mostrado su amor, que podrían ser felices pero ella lo rechazaba. Quería odiarla por todo el daño que le causaba cada vez que la veía besarse con su hermano, pero no podía, era tan grande el sentimiento de amor hacia ella que le era imposible hacerle, siquiera, daño.

Recordaba amargamente el día que se enteró que Dorea Potter no era su madre biológica y lo que hizo ésta última nada más nacer él.

Era una tarde cálida de verano en la casa de los Potter. John, el mayor de los hijos del matrimonio, y su hermano pequeño James, se encontraban en el jardín esperando a que su padre saliera del despacho para que les enseñara a jugar al quidditch como había prometido en sus nuevas escobas que habían salido recientemente al mercado.

El hermano mayor, al ver que su padre no llegaba, se levantó del césped y se subió a la escoba para salir volando.

\- John – gritó su hermano pequeño – Mamá ha dicho que no podemos subir si papá no está con nosotros.

\- No pasa nada, enano. Ya tengo 7 años, soy mayor y puedo montar solo a la escoba.

\- Pero yo también quiero montar y si no está papá no puedo – lloriqueó James

\- Está bien – dijo John – iré a buscarlo al despacho

Dejó la escoba de nuevo en el césped y se dirigió al despacho de su padre que se encontraba en la primera planta de la casa. Al acercarse cada vez más pudo distinguir las voces de sus padres, parecía que estaban discutiendo. Se acercó hasta la puerta entreabierta y pudo escuchar con mayor claridad lo que ellos decían.

\- Charlus, cariño, esto no puede seguir así – escuchó que decía la voz de su madre – Ella decidió abandonarlo cuando nació y ahora no puede venir como si no hubiese pasado nada.

"¿De qué estarán hablando?" Pensó – "¿A quién han abandonado?"

\- Ya lo sé, Dorea, estoy intentando hacer todo lo posible para acabar lo antes posible con esto, pero al ser ella su madre biológica, tiene muchos derechos sobre él.

\- Lo comprendo, pero no entienden que ella lo dejó sin importarle en lo más mínimo?, ¿No entienden que yo lo he criado como si fuera mi hijo?, ¿No piensan en cómo se sentirá John al saber que yo no soy su madre y que la verdadera lo abandonó nada más nacer porque no lo quería?

El niño se quedó paralizado. ¿Su madre no era su madre? Entonces, ¿quién era su madre y porque no estaba con él? ¿Dorea tampoco lo querría al igual que su madre? ¿Por qué me abandonó si soy su hijo? – pensaba John.

Cuando Charlus iba a contestar se fijó en una sombra que había en la puerta. Al fijarse se dio cuenta que era su pequeño John, su niño, lloraba desconsoladamente. Dorea al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de su marido, se dio la vuelta y se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver ahí a su hijo, porque aunque ella no le hubiese traído al mundo, lo quiso desde el primer momento en que lo vio, y después de casarse con Charlus, lo crió como a un hijo más. Y, aunque tuvo a James, jamás hizo diferencia alguna entre los dos hermanos.

John se giró y empezó a correr. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su habitación y estaba tumbado bocabajo en su cama. Charlus entró al dormitorio pero Dorea se quedó fuera para que padre e hijo tuvieran más intimidad.

\- John, hijo mío, ¿lo has escuchado todo? – le preguntó cautelosamente

\- Sí, sé que mamá no es mi mamá. Pero si no lo es, ¿dónde está mi verdadera madre? – cuestionó al mismo tiempo que hipaba descontroladamente

\- Esto es muy duro hijo y eres muy pequeño para saberlo, y no quiero que te lleves otro disgusto al saber lo que pasó con tu verdadera madre.

\- Quiero saberlo todo y no me quiero esperar, ya soy mayor. Dímelo, por favor, papá – rogó John

\- Tu madre se llamaba Caitlyn Allen – comenzó Charlus su relato - Era una chica encantadora, me enamoré de ella y fuimos novios durante un año y un día me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti. Me ilusioné muchísimo porque siempre había querido tener un hijo y de repente lo tenía. Tu madre también estaba muy contenta pero en los últimos meses dejó de ser la chica feliz y soñadora para convertirse en una mujer fría y calculadora. Cuando dio a luz no podría haber sido más feliz en el mundo. Por fin te tenía entre mis brazos y podía besarte y llenarte de amor. Poco después me enteré que tu madre estaba saliendo con otro joven y poco después se fue, sin decirme nada – John abrió los ojos impresionado – Yo estuve muy mal esos meses pero estar contigo me hacía levantarme y luchar por ti. Al poco tiempo conocí a Dorea y me enamoré perdidamente de ella, nos casamos, y meses después nació tu hermano James.

Al acabar aquel relato, John estaba impresionado y muy triste. Se acababa de enterar que su verdadera madre lo había abandonado. Notó como sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. Charlus cogió un pañuela y se las limpió poco a poco mientras decía:

\- Por eso, no quería decirte nada, hijo, es muy doloroso para mí pero, sobre todo, para ti.

\- Pero, entonces ¿por qué mamá Dorea si me quiere y mi verdadera mamá no? – inquirió el pequeño

\- Tu madre te quiere y siempre te va a querer, porque una madre y un padre son los que cuidan y llenan de amor y felicidad a sus hijos, no aquellos que te traen al mundo. Piensa en eso siempre y entenderás porque Dorea te quiere tanto.

\- Yo también la quiero mucho, papá, y a ti y al tete James también – dijo mientras de sus labios asomaba una sonrisa.

Dorea entró en ese momento en la habitación y, sentándose, en la cama de su hijo, le cogió las manos y le dijo:

\- Yo también te quiero muchísimo, no sabes cuánto y siempre voy a estar a tu lado para todo lo que necesites.

Poco a poco ese recuerdo se fue difuminando. Sí, le dijo que la quería, pero desde aquel descubrimiento la vida para la familia Potter cambió totalmente. James también se enteró de la verdad pero no ocasionó ningún sentimiento negativo hacia su hermano, seguía queriéndolo como siempre. Todo cambió y John, también. Desde aquel día, creció en su interior un sentimiento que no podía explicar, pensaba que su relación con Dorea se había tensado, siempre estaba más reticente en relación a él, mucho más restrictiva, estricta y no tan afectuosa como antes.

A su mente volvió un recuerdo de cuando tenía 12 años. Eran unas navidades, después de volver de Hogwarts para pasar las fiestas con la familia. Se encontraban los cuatro abriendo los regalos cuando…

\- Mira John, mira lo que me ha regalado papá – chillaba un James de 10 años con emoción. Me giré y lo vi sosteniendo una equipación de su equipo favorito de quidditch, los Chudley Cannons.

\- Tú y el quidditch, James, no sabes pensar en otra cosa – le dijo divertido al ver a su hermano con una gran sonrisa corriendo por el comedor.

\- Esto es para ti, cielo – dijo Dorea a John sosteniendo un gran paquete. Lo cogió y al abrirlo se quedó sin palabras al ver su contenido. Era lo que él quería. Una entrada para ver la final del campeonato de Quidditch que se celebraría en unas semanas. Estaba muy ilusionado y al levantar la mirada vio la gran sonrisa de Dorea, tenía ganas de ir, pero cambiando su expresión dijo:

\- Gracias por el regalo, pero no hacía falta, al fin y al cabo, tú no eres mi madre.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación sin reparar en el dolor que habían causado esas palabras en Dorea. Una vez se fue, Dorea irrumpió en llanto, nada le dolía más que ver como su hijo la despreciaba porque no era su madre biológica. Charlus la abrazó con ternura y le dijo que hablaría con John, pero la conversación no trajo nada bueno, al contrario, John le dijo a su padre que ella no era su madre y que no le haría caso. Charlus fue consciente de lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza de su hijo, así que no insistió más.

A partir de ese momento, todo se volvió peor. Charlus habló con Dorea y ella con todo el dolor de su corazón tomo la decisión de no agobiarlo hasta que John se diera cuenta y tomara él la iniciativa de buscarla. Así que, Dorea se centró en James, pero nunca dejó de preocuparle su otro hijo. John, al ver las muestras de cariño que Dorea le profesaba a James y a él no, comenzó a distanciarse tanto de Dorea como de su hermano. John pensaba que Dorea se había rendido y que no quería buscarlo, que ya no lo quería, se sentía abandonado, y comenzó a sentir odio, hostilidad y resentimiento hacia ella al igual que lo que sentía por su madre Caitlyn. Las dos lo habían abandonado. Las dos lo habían dejado por otra persona.

Esto supuso tanto para él, que su comportamiento hacia su hermano cambió. De un día para otro no jugaba con él, no le contaba cómo era Hogwarts, cómo eran las clases, cómo era vivir en aquel mágico castillo. James también notó esto y lo habló con sus padres, pero estos le dijeron que no se preocupara, que John lo seguía queriendo aunque hubiese hecho nuevos amigos en el castillo.

Tras el incidente de por la mañana, John se hallaba bajo un árbol del jardín de su casa. Mientras arrancaba trozos de césped, se imaginó cómo sería la entrada de James a Hogwarts. Seguro que él recibiría cartas de su madre todas las semanas.

De repente, oyó pasos detrás de él, y la cara sonriente de su hermano apareció ante él. Todavía llevaba puesto la camiseta, los pantalones, los zapatos y la capa que le habían regalado de los Chudley Cannons.

\- Estoy muy aburrido, Johny – le dijo - ¿vienes a jugar?

\- No me llames Johny – ordenó el mencionado

\- ¿Por qué? – inquirió James – Siempre te lo he dicho y siempre te ha gustado

\- Pues ahora ya no me gusta ¿vale? – dijo John alzando la voz

\- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? – preguntó el azabache – Siempre hemos estado juntos y ahora ya no me buscas ni pasamos tiempo jugando, ni robamos las galletas tan buenas que mamá hace. ¿Es porque has conocido a otros chicos y ya no me quieres?

\- Sí, es por eso, ya no quiero jugar contigo, he conocido a chicos en Hogwarts y prefiero estar con ellos. Ahora vete y déjame en paz, James.

Los ojos de James se aguaron rápidamente y sin decir nada se fue corriendo hacia el interior de la casa mientras John se levantaba y empezaba a caminar por el jardín sin un ápice de culpa por lo que acababa de decir. Lo que John no sabía es que desde la ventana de la cocina, Dorea lo miraba con tristeza por aquel cambio en su comportamiento. Había pasado de ser un niño feliz y maravilloso en otro que era completamente diferente al anterior. Dorea juró que haría lo que fuera para que su hijo mayor la volviese a querer como antes, aunque todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

Como los otros recuerdos, este también se difuminó. No se había dado cuenta que el cigarrillo ya se había consumido y que había pasado ya una hora desde que había salido al balcón a tomar un poco de aire.

Sintió como unos brazos finos y delicados le abrazaron la cintura y como unos labios que ya había probado, le besaban una y otra vez el cuello. Se dejó abrazar y besar por aquella mujer, aunque le gustaría que fuera otra y no ella la que hiciera eso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera con el frío que hace? – preguntó la chica mientras se abrazaba más al cuerpo de John

\- No podía dormir y salí aquí fuera para que me diera un poco el aire – contestó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy raro. Desde la cama he visto que estabas pensativo, demasiado diría yo.

\- Estaba recordando momentos de mi infancia – expresó él con confianza.

\- ¿Qué momentos? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, John, así que si quieres desahogarte, yo estoy aquí – le dijo mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

\- Estaba recordando el día que me enteré que mi madre no era mi madre y todo lo que conllevó ese descubrimiento.

\- Supongo que fue un día muy duro – reflexionó ella.

\- Bastante, solo tenía 7 años. Me enteré por casualidad. Fui a buscar a mi padre para que jugara con nosotros y ellos estaban hablando sobre mi madre biológica. A partir de ese momento, todo cambió para mal. Yo sentía en mi interior, yo pensaba que Dorea ya no me querría por no ser su hijo y me distancié de ella y ella de mí. No me arrepiento, porque después de eso ella se centró en James y a mí me dejó de lado, solo adelanté lo que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Y ya está? – preguntó ella – ¿No hizo nada para estar contigo? – John meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.- ¡Qué hipócrita! – murmuró.

\- Los odio a todos, a los tres. A ella por no quererme, por hacer lo mismo que hizo mi verdadera madre. A mi padre por no hacer nada, por no hablar con ella para que cambiaran las cosas y a James por quitármelo todo. Si él no hubiera nacido, todo esto sería diferente. Mis padres me querrían y nadie me hubiese quitado lo que era mío – reveló con odio en la mirada el chico de ojos azules.

\- Es muy duro todo lo que me cuentas. La verdad es que nuestra infancia se parece mucho. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie. Mi padre me pegaba. Siempre me demostró que por ser chica nunca sería nadie en el mundo, que los que mandaban eran los hombres y, por eso, me pegaba y mi madre no hacía nada para cambiarlo, solo se limitaba a mirar cómo el hombre que me dio la vida me daba paliza tras paliza. Por eso decidí seguir los pasos del Señor Tenebroso. Juré vengarme y ya lo he hecho.

\- ¿Los has matado? – inquirió John sin inmutarse en la confesión que acababa de hacer ella

Erika cabeceó de delante hacia atrás. En sus palabras no había ninguna señal de arrepentimiento por el asesinato de sus padres, sino satisfacción de haber podido acabar con lo que un día se propuso.

\- ¿Tú que piensas hacer? – cuestionó ella tras unos segundos de silencio - ¿También piensas matarlos?

\- No lo sé. Lo único que puedo decirte es que voy a hacerles el más daño posible, para que pasen por todo lo que yo he pasado en estos años. Quiero que sufran y tú puedes ayudarme – afirmó.

\- Estaré encantada de hacerlo – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro. Por cierto, ¿quién es una tal Lily o algo así?

John giró su rostro en busca del de ella sorprendido. Él nunca le había hablado de Lily en ningún momento.

\- ¿Lily? – preguntó desviando la mirada.

\- Sí, Lily, no te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo. Esta noche mientras lo hacíamos la has nombrado en un par de ocasiones. Me gustaría saber porque piensas en otra y no en mí.

\- ¿Acaso te importa? Lo nuestro es meramente sexual, no tenemos una relación seria. Y no me preguntes sobre eso porque ahora mismo no pienso responderte.

\- Está bien, como tú quieras

Tras unos minutos en los que ninguno habló, John aprisionó a la chica contra la pared mientras la besaba sin descanso. Poco después, los dos volvían a fundirse el uno en el otro.

Lejos de allí, en una casa del centro de Londres, una chica morena de ojos marrones se reía por lo que había dicho su novio minutos antes. La chica se llamaba Prue Potter y su novio era Sirius Black, uno de los famosos merodeadores, que se hacía llamar Canuto, junto a su primo James Potter, Cornamenta, y el más tranquilo y bueno de los tres, Remus Lupin, llamado Lunático. (N.A. A Peter, como podéis observar lo hemos obviado. Lo siento, pero no podemos ponerlo, nos provoca un "poquito" de repulsión).

Prue era medianamente alta, medía 1,68. No estaba extremadamente delgada, sino que su peso y su altura estaban equilibrados. Su cabello moreno caía con delicadeza sobre sus hombros y sus ojos marrones, parecidos a los de su primo, observaban con detenimiento a su novio sentado delante de ella. Aquellas esferas marrones mostraban que quería que se parara el tiempo y así, poder grabar aquel recuerdo en su memoria para siempre.

Sirius Black, era su pareja desde hacía relativamente poco, tan solo unos meses atrás. Cuando los dos estaban juntos, no existía el tiempo para ellos, solo existían los dos y el amor que se profesaban. Era un joven bastante atractivo que siempre había llevado locas a las chicas de Hogwarts. Tenía unos ojos grises hipnotizadores y su cabello largo y negro estaba recogido en una coleta.

Los dos estaban sentados sobre el sofá, que estaba al lado de la cálida chimenea de aquella acogedora casa. Prue vestía un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirante, que se veía bastante cómoda, y Sirius tan solo llevaba puesto un pantalón largo. Sus marcados abdominales hacían que Prue hubiese dirigido la vista varias veces hacia aquella zona.

\- Deja de reírte ya, Sirius, es muy vergonzoso que me hayas pillado – sonrió avergonzada.

El chico reía sin parar. Había pillado en más de una ocasión que su novia le miraba demasiado los pectorales y él no había dudado en hacérselo saber para ver cómo enrojecía. Le encantaba ver cómo su novia se sonrojaba, estaba tan guapa y preciosa, que no podía evitarlo.

\- Lo siento, cariño, pero no me has dejado opción. Me he sentido un trozo de carne – dijo mientras intentaba poner cara de pena.

Continuaron riéndose por eso y por otras cosas más. Poco a poco, Prue se fue acercando a Sirius hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara y cuando Sirius pensaba que recibiría un beso de su amada, ésta se apartó y se rio al ver la cara de tonto que se le había quedado al chico.

Tras esto, se levantó con una sonrisa divertida en la cara y se fue corriendo a la habitación. Sirius no lo dudó y se fue tras ella corriendo mientras le advertía:

\- Corre, corre mientras puedas

Una sonora carcajada salió de Prue y cuando Sirius abrió la puerta la vio dando saltos sobre la cama.

\- Salta…. Salta… que cuando te pille te vas a enterar…. Potter

\- Te estoy esperando Black – le dijo ella imitando su manera de hablar

Felices por el momento que estaban viviendo, Sirius se subió a la cama y ella intentó esquivarlo pero Sirius fue más ágil y la cogió tumbándola en la cama, quedando él encima de ella. Se besaron apasionadamente y acabaron haciendo el amor. Seguro que sería una noche que nunca olvidarían.

 **Holaaaaaaaaa, ya estamos aquí.**

 **Bueno, como podeís ver, este capítulo trata sobre John y sobre su infancia. Desde el principio sabéis que él odia a sus padres y su hermano pero no sabíais el porqué. Pues aquí está la respuesta. Él crea una barrera de distanciamiento entre Dorea y él, porque piensa que ella no lo va a querer tanto como lo quería antes de saber la verdad. Dorea intenta estar con él pero él no quiere y en vez de agobiarlo decide que sea él quien se dé cuenta de que la necesita, pero esto no pasa. Ante todo, Dorea nunca deja de quererlo.**

 **También, hemos introducido a Prue, porque el próximo capítulo hablaremos de ella y de su vida. De sus padres, de su relación con sus primos y con Sirius.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Esperamos que os guste y que dejéis algún review. La verdad es que nos motiva mucho leer que os gusta la historia. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que comentasteis en el capítulo anterior y otras gracias para las que habéis añadido esta historia en vuestros favoritos.**

 **Nos leemos prontooooo!**

 **Besosssssss ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 La historia de Prue

Capítulo 4: La historia de Prudence Catherine Potter

Caesar y Derline Potter tenían una hija, una hija que habían estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo, y finalmente aquel 2 de mayo de 1960 la tenían entre sus brazos. Esta niña a la que habían decidido llamar Prudence Catherine, cuyos nombres le venían de sus dos abuelas, era la primera niña Potter que nacía desde hacía generaciones. Su nacimiento no solo levantó un gran revuelo entre sus padres, sino que revolucionó a la familia Potter en general, y más que lo llegaría a hacer en años posteriores.

A los nueve años Prue era una niña feliz, vivía con sus padres en una casa muy acogedora en el norte de Inglaterra, con sus ventanas de blancas cortinas, su tejado a dos aguas y un espléndido jardín donde poder jugar. Y jugar era lo que más hacía cuando sus primos John y James venían de visita; entre los tres se las arreglaban para escapar de la vigilancia de sus madres y poder explorar el bosque de los alrededores, hacían las mayores trastadas que un grupo de niños de nueve y diez años podían hacer y formando equipo conseguían robar las galletas que su tía Dorea les preparaba. Nadie esperaba el tremendo golpe que se llevaría cuando sus padres murieron cuando tenía nueve años.

Caesar y Derline se conocieron mientras estudiaban una colonia de dragones en Gran Bretaña, pues ambos eran magizoologos. Pasaron gran parte de su vida recorriendo el mundo y estudiando especies bajo la dirección del afamado profesional Newt Scamander. La pareja decidió instalarse y limitar sus viajes tras el nacimiento de su hija, pero continuaron trabajando estudiando animales fantásticos. Fue justamente en uno de estos estudios en el que ocurrió un fatal accidente. El matrimonio Potter se encontraba estudiando una colonia de acromántulas, acción que habían realizado cientos de veces antes pero que esta vez, debido a la incompetencia de unos funcionaros del Ministerio resultó fatal para una decena de personas que allí se encontraban.

Prue estaba ese día en el salón de su casa, había prometido que, como ya era mayor, se quedaría sola en casa y se portaría bien hasta la hora de la comida cuando vendrían a recogerla. Así que allí estaba ella, sentada en el sofá, mirando a la chimenea esperando ver el rastro de unas llamas verdes que le indicaran la llegada de sus padres, pero el tiempo pasaba y ni el más mínimo reflejo verdoso se dejaba entrever por la chimenea ¿Dónde estarán? Se preguntaba ¿Pero si nunca llegan tarde? La niña balanceaba sus pies con nerviosismo. ¡Era imposible que se hubieran olvidado de ella! Seguro que había una buena razón y seguro que sus padres se lo explicaban cuando salieran por la chimenea. Entonces unas llamas verdes aparecieron en el centro de la lumbre y la niña emocionada corrió hacía allí con la intención de preguntarles porque habían tardado tanto; una figura de mujer se dejaba entrever en la llamas y el humo, su madre seguro que le daba una explicación, pero al acercarse más al fuego pudo ver que no era su madre quien estaba tras esas llamas, sino su tía Dorea. La niña extrañada le preguntó si sus padres la mandaban a por ella, a lo que la mujer le contestó que sí, pero no por lo que ella creía. Se sentaron en el sofá y la mujer empezó a contarle un cuento, se trataba de la fábula de los tres hermanos, fábula que la niña ya conocía. Cuando la mujer terminó le preguntó cuál era el significado final de la fábula, a lo que la niña respondió que había que ser más listo que la muerte. Su tía le dijo que ese era el final aparente pero que escondía uno mucho más completo, mucho más adulto; le dijo que su significado era que la muerte les llega a todos, aunque seas poderoso, aunque seas ambicioso y aunque seas humilde, y que debíamos aceptarla como a una vieja amiga cuando llegara para poder una vida larga i satisfactoria. Le contó que sus padres habían tenido un accidente i que por eso no habían podido recogerla, que los habían trasladado a San Mungo, y que allí se habían dejado caer en brazos de una vieja amiga. La niña rompió a llorar mientras su tía la abrazaba para no dejarla caer en el abismo negro de la infelicidad. Permitió que la niña se calmara y cuando ya se había desahogado le conto porque había decidido hablarle de la fábula delos tres hermanos, le dijo que la muerte no tenía la culpa de que sus padres hubieran muerto, la muerte es lo que es y hace lo que debe hacer, más pronto o más tarde y que a veces los accidentes ocurren. Le dijo que desde ahora debía ser más mayor, que debía comportarse siempre como sus padres le pedían que se comportara, que fuese amable, correcta, buena y que fuera valiente, sobretodo valiente. Sin embargo, aunque la niña había perdido a unos padres había ganado otros, pues desde entonces se iría a vivir con sus tíos, que ellos serían sus padres o eso es lo que le susurró la mujer a la niña mientras la abrazaba la primera noche que esta pasaba sin sus padres.

Fueron pasando los años y la pequeña Prue dejó de ser pequeña y se convirtió en una bonita mujer. Siguiendo el consejo de su tía había sido valiente todos estos años, tal vez por eso desde los once fue seleccionada por la casa de Hogwarts más valiente de todas: la casa de Godric Gryffindor. Como dijo su tía aquel día se ganó unos nuevos padres, que han estado orgullosos de ella siempre, aunque no todas las veces se haya comportado igual de bien. También había ganado unos hermanos, sus primos, al que más cariño tenía era a James, y aunque lo quería igual , su relación con John, su otro primo, a medida que fueron creciendo no era igual de buena, tal vez es que no tenían nada en común, o tal vez era que en los últimos años John había cambiado. En su sexto año la joven Prue era gran amiga de Lily Evans, interés amoroso de su primo James. Formaba parte del equipo de quidditch como cazadora y empezaba a atraer las miradas de los chicos mientras entrenaba.

Prue siempre había sentido una atracción hacia su compañero de equipo y golpeador Sirius Black, que era también el mejor amigo de su primo James. El problema es que aunque ambos habían estado coqueteando, la chica no se sentía con la confianza suficiente respecto a Sirius, pues el chico se dedicaba a tener citas con gran parte de la población femenina de Hogwarts, citas que siempre terminaban en un rincón apartado y oscuro. Justo ese año Prue había decidido que si el chico no se fijaba en ella, empezaría a salir con otros chicos. Lo que Prue no sabía era que ese pequeño cambio desencadenaría en el chico una serie de decisiones n o muy acertadas, como aquella mañana en el gran comedor en el que habían discutido a voz en grito cuando la chica entraba de la mano de su novio Brian Davies, ante esto Sirius no pudo más y se levantó a pedirle explicaciones a la chica.

\- ¡PRUDENCE CATHERINE POTTER! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES DE LA MANO DE ESE IMBECIL? – Gritó Sirius Black en mitad del Gran Comedor

\- ¿¡Y a ti que te importa, Sirius!? No eres mi hermano, ni familiar mío. – le espetó la chica.

\- ¿Qué que me importa? – inquirió el chico. – Me importa porque eres mi amiga y Davies te hará mucho daño

\- Mira Black, - dijo Prue empezando a irritarse – te voy a decir unas cuantas cosas: primero, no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada cuando no puedes estar más de una semana sin enrollarte con una chica diferente. Segundo, al igual que tú haces lo que te da la gana, yo puedo hacerlo también. Y tercero, si tanto te molesta que yo esté saliendo con alguien, haber tenido el coraje de habérmelo pedido antes. – Terminó la chica, mientras se oían unas risas de fondo por parte de los amigos del muchacho.

\- ¡Si no lo he hecho antes es porque eres la prima de James! Y no vuelvas a llamarme Black, Prue. – suplicó el chico en un tono triste nada propio de él.

Tras estas palabras Sirius Black abandonó el Gran Comedor, dejando a una boquiabierta Prue y a todo el alumnado riendo. Prue se volvió hacia su acompañante que con una negación soltó su mano y se marchó hacia su mesa, mientras la chica todavía sorprendida se sentaba junto a sus amigas que intentaban sacarla del trance en el que parecía haber entrado. Sus amigas empezaron a debatir sobre si las palabras del chico eran serias o no, un grupo formado por Susan y Amber opinaban que solo era un recurso para poder ganar su discusión, mientras que Mary y Marlenne, mucho más apegadas al grupo de los merodeadores, insistían en que el chico era sincero. Viendo que la discusión se alargaba y no parecía terminar, Lily decidió cortarla diciendo

\- Es la única cosa sincera que he oído decir a Black en todos estos años.

\- No es lo único sincero que oyes de ese grupito, Lily, no te hagas ahora la tonta – añadió Mary con tono burlesco.

\- No empieces – rogó la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco – todo lo que dice pierde su credibilidad cuando no pierde la oportunidad de ir tras la primera falda que se cruza en su camino.

\- Sigo creyendo que lo dejaría todo si le dieras la más mínima señal – continuó Mary

\- Pues yo sigo creyendo que esta conversación no tiene sentido, voy a la biblioteca – Cortó Lily girándose para levantarse de la mesa, ante esto su mirada se encontró con la de James que la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios y que cuando se encontró con su mirada verde le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, mientras la joven bufaba de exasperación

\- ¿¡PERO LILY, NO VES LA CARITA CON LA QUE TE MIRA!? – Dijo Mary riéndose junto con sus amigas y Remus, causando el sonrojo de la pareja.

\- ¡McDonald, a callar! – le contestó su amiga provocando que las risas en el Gran Comedor aumentaran

\- Chicas, yo también me voy – Dijo con prisas Prue

\- Prue, Prudence ¿Dónde vas? – la llamaron sus amigas, pero la chica no les hizo caso alguno.

Cuando Prue salió del comedor empezó a correr buscando a Sirius por todas partes, necesitaba saber si era verdad o no lo que había dicho antes, recorrió todo el castillo buscándolo. Mientras el día pasaba, la chica, que parecía haber perdido toda esperanza de encontrarlo, lo vio sentado bajo un árbol. Prue se acercó al chico y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Lo decías en serio? – Preguntó. – Lo de que me lo hubieses pedido si no fuera prima de James.

\- Es una norma no escrita entre los chicos, Prue, no puedes venir tú y cambiarla – Dijo Sirius

\- ¿Y por esa chorrada nunca has intentado nada conmigo?

\- No lo entiendes Prue, no puedo hacerle esto a James, es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano

\- James no tiene nada que ver. – Respondió la chica

\- James tiene mucho que ver

\- ¿Pues sabes qué? Cuando se te pase esta tontería y decidas madurar vienes y me buscas, aunque tal vez ya me he olvidado de ti.

Dicho esto, se levantó y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Sirius se quedó allí pensando, que aunque había hecho mal al decirle eso, a la larga sería mejor.

Pasaron los meses, y llegaron las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano. Tras el incidente de debajo del árbol, ni Prue ni Sirius volvieron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido, solo se dirigían el uno al otro para discutir, pero detrás de esas discusiones habitaba la impotencia de ambos por no poder estar juntos. Prue no podía comprender que no pudiese estar con Sirius por una tontería como la que le dijo y se le partía el corazón cada vez que lo veía salir con alguna chica del colegio. Al final, la chica se dio por vencida y asumió que Sirius se había olvidado de ella, así que decidió darse una oportunidad para poder olvidarlo. Empezó a salir con chicos, tan solo eran citas, algunos besos y nada más, pero no conseguía sentir nada especial por ellos.

Estaban ya en Julio, ese día era especialmente caluroso, así que Prue, antes de bajar a desayunar, decidió darse una ducha para refrescarse. Tras el breve baño, se vistió con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros, una blusa blanca y unas sandalias a juego. Cuando llegó a la cocina, James ya estaba allí. Desayunaron juntos mientras su primo le contaba los problemas que tenía actualmente Sirius con su familia. Le dijo que su madre no lo soportaba, porque siempre había demostrado que pensaba de forma diferente respecto a su familia, y que eso conllevaba que le impusieran castigos no muy propios para jóvenes. Prue se llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión cuando James le contó que su padre utilizaba la maldición Cruciatus para castigar al ojigris.

\- Tenemos que ayudarlo, James, no puede continuar viviendo así

\- Lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para ayudarlo – contestó el azabache.

\- Yo ayudaré en lo que haga falta, contad conmigo para lo que necesitéis.

\- Todavía lo quieres ¿verdad? – James, al ver cómo su "hermana" bajaba la mirada insistió – No hace falta que me contestes, se te nota en la mirada. Intentas hacernos creer que ya lo has olvidado pero no es así.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, James? – dijo esta - ¿Qué no puedo olvidarlo?, ¿Qué cada vez que lo veo con otras chicas me muero de impotencia? Lo quiero, pero lo odio a la vez, porque me hizo creer que me quería, que podría existir algo entre los dos. Pero me equivoqué, ya se ha olvidado de mí.

\- Yo no estoy tan seguro – murmuró James en voz baja

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó la morena.

James no le pudo contestar porque en ese momento entró Dorea en la cocina con una cesta llena de ropa.

\- ¿Ya habéis acabado? – inquirió esta

\- Sí, acabamos ahora – contestó James

\- Perfecto, porque necesito que me ayudéis. James tú ves al jardín a desgnomizarlo y tu Prue súbele esto a tu primo John al dormitorio – ordenó la señora Potter

Prue asintió y cogiendo la cesta se encaminó hacia la habitación de su primo sin olvidar lo que este había murmurado momentos antes de que apareciera su tía en la cocina. ¿Estaría equivocada y Sirius todavía sentía algo por ella? Siguió pensando en esto y cuando se dio cuenta estaba ya en la puerta de la habitación de su primo, John. Su problemático primo. Nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien. Prue no comprendía como John podía comportarse tan malamente con su tía Dorea, esa mujer que se había preocupado siempre por ella, y más aún, cuando fallecieron sus padres.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos pero no recibió respuesta, así que decidió entrar sin permiso. Al entrar se percató que su primo estaba en la ducha porque oía el ruido del agua al caer. Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama con la cesta en las manos. Al llegar allí, la dejó sobre el colchón y cuando se disponía a marcharse se quedó mirando la mesita de al lado de la cama. Prue se quedó estupefacta ante lo que estaba viendo. Allí, en el primer cajón entre objetos de John había una foto de su amiga Lily. En ella la pelirroja miraba sonriente a la cámara, su larga cabellera roja caía sobre sus hombros en perfectos tirabuzones, sus ojos verdes resplandecían y destacaban porque llevaba un vestido del mismo color. Prue cogió la foto entre sus manos sin darse cuenta que justo en ese momento, John salía del cuarto de baño vestido de manera muggle informal, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros que acababan por encima de la rodilla y una camiseta negra. Completando su vestuario, el chico vestía unas zapatillas negras.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le espetó de mala manera - ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar?, ¿No te han enseñado a no tocar lo que no es nuestro?

Prue sin soltar la fotografía de Lily, le dijo:

\- He venido a traerte esto – señaló la cesta con la ropa – y al ver que no me abrías he decidido entrar yo. ¿Qué haces con esto? Es una foto de Lily

\- Ya sé que es una foto de Lily. La pregunta es: ¿qué haces con ella?

\- No, la pregunta es: ¿qué haces tú con ella? Esta foto la tenía James en su cuarto, se la dio Remus. ¿Se la has quitado?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Te ha quedado claro? Ahora dámela – exigió mientras se acercaba hasta ella

Prue se alejó de la cama sin soltar la imagen de sus manos

\- No, ahora mismo me vas a decir qué haces con esto ¿Por qué se la has quitado a tu hermano?

\- Ya te he dicho que eso a ti no te importa – insistió el ojiazul

\- Estás enamorado de ella ¿verdad? – inquirió la chica – Por eso habláis continuamente por carta. Lily me dijo que hablabais de vez en cuando mediante lechuza.

\- Sí, hablamos y sí, estoy enamorado de ella ¿Y qué?, ¿tienes algún problema? – cuestionó John que empezaba a enfadarse por tantas preguntas

\- No, no tengo ningún problema. Sólo quiero decirte que no tienes la más mínima oportunidad con ella. La conozco desde hace años, es mi mejor amiga, y, sé que está enamorada de James, de tu hermano. Sólo quiero advertirte para que no te hagas ilusiones con ella.

John se acercó de forma amenazante hacia su prima y le arrancó la foto de la chica pelirroja bruscamente de las manos. Acercando su cara a la de su prima le dijo con convicción mientras la miraba fijamente:

\- No he pedido tu opinión. Estoy enamorado de Lily y voy a hacer lo que sea para que esté conmigo, me da igual quien se interponga en mi camino, aunque sea mi hermano.

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, John. James está enamorado de verdad de Lily, lo tuyo es obsesión. ¿Acaso has pensado en lo que ella siente? Ella no te quiere, a mí me ha confesado que está colada por James

\- No te atrevas a volver a decir que lo mío es obsesión, lo mío es amor, amor de verdad, nadie va a quererla como yo, ni siquiera mi querido James – contestó con desprecio al mencionar a su hermano. - Y no te preocupes por los sentimientos de mi Lily, se acabará enamorando de mí, tarde o temprano. Una última cosa, queridísima prima, no se te ocurra contarle a nadie esto – la amenazó mientras la señalaba con un dedo. Y ahora vete – le exigió mientras se dirigía y abría la puerta. - MÁRCHATE

Prue salió corriendo de la habitación y siguió corriendo hacia el jardín. Se había quedado completamente anonadada por lo que le acababa de confesar su primo. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. John era capaz de hacerle daño a su propio hermano por su supuesto amor hacia su amiga. Tenía la necesidad de contarle a su primo James lo que acababa de suceder, pero después de lo que había pasado, tenía miedo de su primo John, así que decidió callar y con una fingida sonrisa se fue acercando hasta donde se encontraba James.

Esa noche, estaba toda la familia reunida cenando y hablando sobre temas sin importancia. John y Charlus estaban hablando cuando James decidió intervenir:

\- Papá, mamá, necesito hablar con vosotros de un tema muy importante

Los señores Potter, al ver la seriedad en las palabras de su hijo pequeño, se preocuparon enseguida.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? Cuenta lo que sea – intervino Dorea

\- Prue y yo lo hemos estado hablando esta tarde mientras nos encontrábamos en el jardín y creemos que debemos hacer algo al respecto – volvió a decir el azabache

\- Hijo, dilo ya – exigió Charlus

\- Sirius está pasando por un mal momento en su casa. A penas sale de su habitación, o come, o bebe. Sus padres lo maltratan y vosotros sabéis por qué. Prue y yo hemos decidido ayudarle y queríamos saber si puede venir a vivir aquí. Esta casa sería su verdadero hogar y lo ayudaría a olvidar todo el horror que ha pasado en Grimmauld Place.

John resopló ante la mención de ese Black, nunca lo había soportado, y no creía que lo haría nunca, eran demasiado diferentes como para llevarse bien.

\- Claro que sí, cielo, no tenemos ningún inconveniente – afirmó Dorea por los dos – pero ¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes? Lo podríamos haber ayudado.

\- Porque no lo sabíamos, tía – intervino Prue – Sabíamos que no tenía muy buena relación con su familia, pero no hasta el extremo de utilizar la maldición Cruciatus.

\- ¿Cómo que Cruciatus? – esta vez habló el señor Potter – ¿Lo torturan con una maldición imperdonable? – se escandalizó éste – Esto es inaudito, esto no se puede tolerar. Ahora mismo envíale una carta y que se venga a casa, esta misma noche, si es necesario. No puede pasar ni un minuto más allí – concluyó.

Menos de un segundo tardó James en levantarse y salir corriendo a escribir una carta a Sirius para que se mudara a la casa Potter. Prue sonreía satisfecha ante la nueva noticia. Aunque sabía que le dolería la presencia de Sirius en la casa, especialmente porque no mostraba su amor hacia ella, al menos sabía que estaba a salvo de su horrible familia. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que John había hablado hasta que dijo:

\- ¿Vais a permitir que ese Black venga a vivir a esta casa?

\- No hables así de él – ordenó su padre- Sirius está pasando por un mal momento y necesita nuestra ayuda. No entiendo cómo pueden torturarlo de esa manera.

\- A lo mejor se lo merece – murmuró John en voz baja, aunque lo oyeron todos.

Prue se tensó ante esa frase y sin poder contener la furia que le recorría el cuerpo desde la conversación con su primo de esa tarde le espetó:

\- Sirius no merece eso, John. Te sugeriría que cerraras la boca, solo la abres para soltar veneno y además, nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

\- Chicos basta – rogó Dorea- no quiero discusiones

John, haciendo caso omiso a su "madre", se levantó, apoyó las manos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia su prima le dijo:

\- Cierra el pico, prima, al fin y al cabo, tú aquí no tienes opinión. Si hubiese sido por mí, te hubieses quedado en un orfanato de por vida.

\- PERO, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? – gritó de pronto James que acababa de entrar en el comedor. - ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? Es nuestra prima.

\- Me da igual lo que sea, digo lo que siento. Y también os digo que si Sirius viene aquí me mudaré de casa. Me iré a vivir a la mansión que tenemos en Kensington. No quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que Black.

Tras decir esto, sin que nadie fuera capaz de contestar, se fue. James no tenía palabras para definir cómo se sentía en ese momento. Quería a su hermano, pero también a Sirius, y este último ahora necesitaba más que nada su ayuda, así que sabiendo que su hermano estaría bien en otra casa, decidió que Sirius se mudaba a su casa.

Prue se había quedado completamente estática en su silla. Ese día, sin duda, había cambiado su manera de pensar respecto a su primo. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que John era un monstruo. Le daba igual la gente, le daba igual hacer daño si con eso conseguía lo que quería. Y, en ese momento, lo había conseguido. Había logrado que Prue se sintiera la persona más sola del mundo, al recordarle que era huérfana. De pronto, sintió cuatro brazos a su alrededor, eran los de sus tíos, que habían acudido a consolarla tras lo dicho por John. Charlus fue tras su hijo e intentó hablar con él, pero este se había encerrado en su habitación y la había insonorizado.

Tres horas más tarde, Sirius ya estaba acomodado en su nueva casa. En ese momento, se sentía el joven más feliz del mundo. Gracias a James, a Prue, su morena, y los señores Potter su vida iría a mejor. Y lo mejor para él era que podría ver todos los días a la mujer de su vida, porque aunque saliera con otras chicas, ya no hacía lo mismo, no podía, solo tenía ojos para aquella morena que le había robado el corazón. Pero no podían estar juntos y sólo él sabía la razón.

Pasaron los meses, y cuando menos se lo imaginaban ya estaban a 31 de diciembre de 1978, en pocas horas darían la bienvenida a un nuevo año, y todos esperaban que fuera mejor que el anterior. Prue lo dudaba, es más, tenía un presentimiento que le decía que ese año sería especialmente delicado y muy doloroso. Dejó esos pensamientos atrás y se miró, por última vez, en el espejo de su habitación. Llevaba un vestido blanco corto que resplandecía como la luna en lo alto del cielo, su larga melena morena se la había recogido en un delicado moño, pero aun así, unos mechones le caían sobre sus hombros, era el gen Potter, su pelo era indomable y no había nada que hacer. Calzaba unos zapatos de tacón, blancos y altos. Sus finos labios estaban delineados con un labial color rosa pálido, su maquillaje era natural, para que no se notara mucho, pues la chica no lo necesitaba para realzar su belleza, y sus ojos estaban resaltados por una fina capa de sombra de ojos dorada, más acorde a la celebración.

Estaba nerviosa, hacía un mes que no veía a Sirius. Un tortuoso mes desde que aquel había partido a una misión de la Orden, y no se había comunicado con ellos. Ni siquiera James había podido contactar con Lily. Pero ella estaba tranquila, siempre decía que mientras estuvieran juntos a ninguno de los dos les pasaría nada, "saben cuidarse" repetía continuamente la pelirroja, aunque Prue podía notar, muchas veces, que también estaba bastante preocupada.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta y una cabellera pelirroja asomó, abriendo la puerta exclamó:

\- ¡Estás preciosa, Prue! – Lily contemplaba maravillada el precioso vestido que esta lucía

La ojiverde llevaba también un vestido corto, el suyo era gris oscuro, de manga larga y con transparencia en los brazos. Su escote era en forma de v, la tela era de seda, con pequeños adornos redondos. La falda tenía un poco de vuelo y terminaba por encima de las rodillas. Su pelo estaba suelto y caía por sus hombros en suaves ondas. A diferencia de Prue, Lily no iba maquillada, solo llevaba un poco de brillo labial rojo.

\- Lily, estás genial – sonrió Prue – Si te viera James no te soltaría jamás.

\- Daría todo para que él pudiese estar esta noche aquí con todos nosotros.

\- Chicas bajad ya que Remus ya ha llegado – se oyó de pronto la voz de Dorea

Las chicas se rieron y entusiasmadas bajaron al encuentro de Remus, que estaba pulcramente vestido y las esperaba en el recibidor.

\- Estáis preciosas – admiró este

\- Tú sí que estás guapo, Remus – soltó Prue con una sonrisa

Los tres se rieron y entraron en el comedor donde unos emocionados Charlus y Dorea esperaban sentados en sus asientos a que comenzara la cena de Nochevieja.

Tras unas palabras de elogio hacia Lily y Prue por parte del señor Potter, se sentaron para poder probar aquella deliciosa cena. De repente, la puerta se abrió y entraron James y Sirius perfectamente vestidos y arreglados para la ocasión. La pelirroja no tardó ni medio segundo en levantarse y tirarse a los brazos de su novio y empezar a besarlo con pasión. Todos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron hacia ellos. Dorea fue la primera en llegar tras Lily y abrazó con cariño a Sirius y después a James. Charlus hizo lo mismo y cuando llegó el turno de Remus, los tres se abrazaron con fuerza, como unos verdaderos hermanos. Finalmente, Prue se acercó hasta su primo y lo abrazó y tras este, se giró para quedar cara a cara con Sirirus.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí – dijo ella – Una nochevieja sin vosotros no sería lo mismo.

\- Créeme, yo también me alegro. De estar aquí. Contigo. – Le contestó Sirius

Remus, James y Charlus soltaron una carcajada mientras Lily y Dorea negaban con la cabeza divertidas.

\- ¿Y John? – Preguntó James

\- Ha decidido no venir – le contestó Dorea tristemente

Prue odiaba ver a su tía triste, pero se alegraba de que John no hubiese asistido a la cena, porque estaba segura que la hubiese arruinado con sus comentarios malintencionados.

Toda la familia se sentó y disfrutaron de una estupenda cena mientras se ponían al día con la misión de los chicos. El tiempo se les fue echando encima y casi eran las doce, a punto de dar las campanadas cuando Prue se fue a la cocina a por una botella de champagne. Sin ella saberlo Sirius la había seguido hasta allí y cuando se giró para volver al salón se chocó de bruces contra el pecho del moreno. Prue levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que Sirius la miraba fijamente.

\- Perdona Sirius, no te había visto

\- Es que no quería que me vieras. – Replicó él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quería sorprenderte. – Contestó mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Sorprenderme. – repitió ella. Los ojos del chico habían dejado de estar fijos en los suyos para mirar ahora sus labios. - ¿Sirius? ¿Sigues ahí?

El muchacho estaba cada vez más cerca mientras seguía mirándola con la misma intensidad, perecía que estaba esperando el momento oportuno. Entonces, el gran reloj del salón empezó a dar las campanadas que marcaban el final de un año y el principio de otro. Como si de una alarma se tratase Sirius cogió a Prue por la cintura rápidamente y unió sus labios casi con desesperación. La chica no sabía cuánto tiempo se estuvieron besando pero de pronto notó como el chico se separaba y le susurraba al oído.

\- He querido hacer esto desde quinto curso. – Dijo Sirius

\- ¿Y qué tal? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa

\- Creo que no voy a tener bastante con esto. – sonrió el chico

\- Que idiota – repuso Prue mientras se volvían a besar

Cuando salieron se encontraron a sus familiares muy sonrientes, que observaban sus manos entrelazadas.

\- ¿Qué tal parejita? – Preguntó Charlus moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, causando la risa de todos los presentes

\- Mejor vamos a dar un paseo. – Dijo Prue que, al igual que Sirius, se había sonrojado.

\- Sí, mejor. Ahora voy yo a por el champagne que parece que se te ha olvidado en la cocina – anunció Lily divertida recibiendo un beso por parte de James.

La pareja se encaminó hacia el jardín cogidos de la mano. Caminaron durante unos cinco minutos en los que ninguno habló. Sirius se limitaba a contemplar la belleza de su ahora novia. Se sentaron en un banco y al ver que Sirius no tenía intención de hablar, la chica rompió el silencio:

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en dar este paso?

\- Tenía miedo, Prue.

\- ¿Miedo?, ¿De qué?

\- El día que me escapé de casa y me refugié aquí, mi madre me amenazó. Me dijo que haría daño a todas las personas con las que tuviera relación. Por eso, no quería estar contigo. Mi madre es capaz de matarte si con eso me arruina la vida y yo no podía exponerte así.

\- ¿Y qué ha cambiado ahora? – inquirió ella

\- Bueno, hace unos días me enteré que había muerto y la verdad es que fue el mejor día de mi vida – dijo con una sonrisa sincera- Por fin, me he librado de esa bruja.

\- Entiendo que quisieras protegerme, Sirius, pero yo soy capaz de defenderme y si me lo hubieras contado antes podríamos habernos apoyado. Juntos, no separados. ¿Has pensado en todo lo que yo pasé cuando te veía con alguna chica? – cuestionó con algunas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus bonitos ojos- y ¿si no hubiese muerto, no me hubieras contado nada?

\- Eso es lo que hablé con James y me convenció que lo importante era estar contigo y que juntos seríamos más fuertes. Además, ahora estamos viviendo momentos muy tensos y quiero vivir el presente, y tú eres ese presente. Te quiero, cariño.

\- Yo también te quiero, Sirius

Y sellaron esas palabras de amor con un beso apasionado. Tras esto, se levantaron y felices y muy, muy enamorados volvieron a la fiesta.

 **Holaaaaa, holaaaa, ya estamos de vuelta.**

 **Sentimos mucho no haber actualizado antes pero es que ya hemos empezado la universidad y se nos hacía un poco complicado escribir. Esto no quiere decir que vayamos a dejar la historia, vamos a seguir con ella, lo que no sabemos es el tiempo que tardaremos en subir los capítulos.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que habéis dedicado una parte de vuestro tiempo para dejarnos un comentario, no sabéis lo que nos ayuda a continuar.**

 **Nada más, esperemos que os guste el capi y dejadnos comentarios ¡ porfaaaaa!**

 **Besossssss**


End file.
